A twisted love story
by notallwhowanderarelost27
Summary: A romance between Penelo and Balthier stirs, much to the dismay of Vaan. Ugh, i'm hesitant to start this up again because I think it was wanting before but here I go. Forgive me if its in a completely different voice
1. Chapter 1

Penelo:

They had asked why, if he didn't care about me, he had come rushing in his air-ship to rescue me. I didn't know. I barely knew him. Nevertheless, his handkerchief lay close to my breast, growing warm from the heat of my skin.

Balthier:

Vaan's persuasion skills were weak, and a bit tiresome. Gold and silver are a much faster means to an end then sentimental pleading. The thought of all the wealth that would be flowing in if I had access to all that nethicite was enough to get me on my feet. Just how I would be able to generate that wealth, however, had not quite become a solid plan. It was no matter. I thought best on my feet anyway. Fran was with me, and that was all that mattered. All we had to do was save that girl; Vaan's friend. Penelo. I had wanted that handkerchief back anyway.

Vaan:

I was incredibly grateful for Balthier, and his airship. I would have gotten to Bhujerba another way, but it was immensely easier and faster this way. Nothing would stop me from getting to Penelo. In a world where everything I had had been taken from me, and everything I currently have being stolen from someone else, Penelo was the only thing that remained constant. She would always be with me, and there was no way in hell I would let anyone take her from me. We belonged together, and when she's gone, I feel different, and out of place. There is no one to tease me, or in turn be teased. She is what I lean against when everything else is pushing me down.


	2. Chapter 2

Penelo:

The door crashed open. Vaan and the others emerged panting and shaking. In a few short strides, Vaan collapsed at my side. With both hands on my shoulders he looked me in the eyes, and just stared for a few moments. I looked at him, my eyes dry despite my real need to cry, and as he lowered his head, I kissed the top of his golden head. I heard an exasperated sigh behind him. I looked up. I met Balthier's eyes. Those dark eyes stared at me for a fleeting second, then quickly looked away.

"This is no time for a sentimental reunion. We must leave if we hope to leave with our hearts still beating," Balthier said harshly, looking nowhere in particular.

He turned quickly, and as I looked down at Vaan's hands fumbling with the keys to the wooden contraption that held me prisoner, I heard three quick boot clips on the floor, and when I looked up again, Balthier was gone.

Balthier:

How incredibly annoying; they do realize that our lives are held by a string, and at the mere whim of the gods, it could be cut. There was no time for a heartfelt reunion. I sighed. Penelo looked up, her cheeks pale but her eyes bright. Damn those eyes. A shot of adrenaline coursed through me as soon as they looked into mine. I was suddenly unsteady on my feet. I quickly looked away. I must be more tired than I had given myself credit for. I turned away, fearful of something I couldn't quite name. I strode out of the room, my heart beating quicker than it should be, and breathing faster than what the little walk across the room required.

Vaan:

With my limbs barely able to move I managed to stumble my way over to Penelo. I dropped down beside her, unable to hear anything but my heart pounding in my ears. With the little strength I had left, I raised my hands to touch her, to make sure she was all right. When I looked at her, I lost my sense of where I was for a moment, as relief filled every part of my body. My hands were trembling so hard I could barely grasp the keys that meant her freedom. As the key finally slid into the lock, and I heard the click of release, I glanced at her wrists. They were red and raw, with angry welts circling around them. I let out a cry of shock, but she quickly withdrew them behind her back. She stood up, with a little hop to make sure I knew that she was okay, but her smile afterwards gave me enough proof of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Penelo:

Penelo:

I pressed my hand against the cool metal that lined the door way into Balthier's airship. It felt good against the raw wounds on my wrist. Vaan gave me a playful shove through the threshold, snorting as I almost fell to the floor.

"How quickly you forget I was just _imprisoned_ in a mine in the sky! I seem to remember you practically sobbing when you found I was safe. I would maybe _stop_ pushing me if you want me to forget about that particular aspect of the rescue," I scoffed.

Vann just smiled back at, then nudged past me to get to the interior of the ship. I followed, knowing I would get lost in even this small airship. Vaan led me to a small room, just behind the control room. It appeared to be some kind of sitting room, literally. It's as if Balthier simply stole an entire sitting room from some noblemans manor and planted it right here on the ship. There were expensive paintings lining the walls, leaving breaks for the small windows now letting in the last rays of sunlight. A small chandelier hung from the ceiling, its small crystal adornments tinkling ever so slightly. It was all so absurd. Vaan sprawled on one of the red velvet chaise lounges. I stood on the soft, thick rug that did not quite reach to edges of the room, not knowing what to do with myself.

"Wow, well you seem to have been imprisoned for so long that you forgot how to sit. Here, it's easy." Vann got up, and walked towards me.

"You just bend your knees like this and-."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as I had pushed him down as he crouched in a mock sitting position. Years of teasing each other however had not been lost on Vaan, and as he went down, he brought his leg out and swung it around my knees. I went toppling down, my head landing on the carpet with a soft thud.

"Ugh! Vaan, I swear-."

There was soft glimmer of silver in the corner of my eye, and I turned to look. Balthier stood in the doorway. He smirked as he stepped over me and fan, letting out an exasperated sigh. His fingers brushed the top of my head ever so slightly as he tried to maneuver a way around us. As he walked away, I caught a whiff of his scent: something like smoke, woods, and something wild. And as the smell drifted away, I found myself longing for another trace of it.

Balthier:

I watched as Vaan gently shoved her through the door with more than my usual amount of irritation. I ran a hand through my hair, taking a deep breath.

"Relax," I thought to myself. "There's no use getting angry when you have an airship that needs preparing."

I walked through the entry way behind them, my boots making the metal grates beneath them resound with a clang. As I rounded the corner, I saw Vaan hunched over strangely near Penelo. I moved closer as Penelo pushed him over with a smile. I had to choke on a laugh that rose in my throat. Vaan was quick, and soon enough Penelo was on the floor alongside him. Barley concealing the smile on my face, I leaned against the threshold. Penelo's head jerked towards me, and I again felt that adrenaline course down my spine. Clearing my throat, and letting out a sigh for affect I stepped over them. My heart raced when my fingertips brushed Penelo's hair. That wasn't quite on accident.

Vaan:

I couldn't help it. She was just standing there, completely unprepared. I laid a hand between her shoulder blades, and pushed. She answered with her usual quick retort, but I just smiled and slid past her. I knew she was following me through the airship, but I didn't make it known. Collapsing onto a soft couch, I glanced back at her. I froze.

"Gods," I thought, "She really is beautiful."

It took me a moment to realize she was just standing in the middle of the room looking lost. I shook the more than friendly thoughts from my head, and got up as a new way to tease her formed in my mind. I was so happy she was finally safe. I would have her tease and insult me for the rest of my life it meant spending it with her. I laughed when we both fell to the floor, my legs tingling where they had touched hers, my mind blissfully thinking of our future, and blissfully ignorant of Balthier's slight twitch of the hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Penelo:

Penelo:

I woke up to the sound of clashing iron. I jolted up with a start, knocking my head against the ceiling of my very small sleeping quarters. In the half dream state that I was currently in, I immediately thought there must be a battle ensuing outside of the slim curtain that protected my bed from the rest of the airship. Heart hammering, I slowly peeled back that curtain, to get a closer look. I let out a burst of laughter. Balthier lay on the floor, his right hand massaging his head, where I assumed the large metal rod that now lay on the floor had fallen on him. He looked warily up at me, and then let out a reluctant smile.

"Go back to bed. There's nothing to see," he slowly stood up, swaying slightly.

"On the contrary, I'm sorry I missed whatever happened just then. I think I would have gotten a good laugh out of it."

I hoped gingerly off of my caught, partially flaunting my ability to steadily move my feet. I placed a hand where an enormous red-blue bump was now forming on his forehead. He jerked his head back quickly.

"Sorry! Did that hurt?" I asked in alarm.

His cheeks grew red, or at least more red than they already were.

"No, well, actually yes. Perhaps you could refrain from poking at my injuries in the future. Much obliged."

He bent to pick the fallen rod up, and rested it gently against the wall. Still swaying slightly, he proceeded to leave the sleeping quarters. I followed. Once I was awake there was no way that I would fall back asleep.

"So, how did this all happen?"

He grimaced.

"Frankly, I don't believe its any of your business."

"Well, seeing as how you robbed _me _of _my_ sleep, I would say it's very much my business."

"Hmph"

He walked to the little parlor that led to the control room, and sank slowly onto one of the couches. I sat in a richly ornamented armchair to his right. With the only light entering the room coming from a foggy lamp in the corner, the room appeared suddenly very eerie. The dark didn't sit well with me. I fidgeted nervously in my chair, and then half walked-half ran to Balthier. I plopped down beside him, barely able to pretend nonchalance.

I looked more closely at his injury. He turned to look at me then, our eyes meeting. Perhaps it was the darkness of the room, but his blush seemed to deepen, and our lips appeared to be very close.

Balthier:

Gods damn it!

Well, I suppose this is what you get when you try to use the lavatory in the dead of night. Had that pole always been there? With a groan, I slowly moved it off my now throbbing head and onto the floor beside me. I heard her laugh before I saw her peeking from behind the curtain.

Perfect.

I felt my cheeks burning, and raised my hand to my face to cover them, pretending I was examining the wound. How does she have the ability to make me feel so stupid?

I was barely able to form coherent sentences before she touched my forehead. Now, I doubt I'll be able to stand, let alone walk. I made for the doorway as quickly as possible. I heard her trailing behind, my head willing her to stop, but the rest of me wanting her to follow. My legs were turning to jelly by the time I made it to the parlor, and decided it was best to stop. For a few moments we sat in silence, though I noticed every slight movement she made. Then, she was next to me. Her eyes were still so bright in the dimness, and her lips looked so soft.

Vaan:

Asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Penelo:

He cocked his head slightly to the side as if he were contemplating something. He looked down at my shoulder. I followed his eyes to see what he was looking at. His hand, slowly and hesitantly, reached toward me arm. The rings on his fingers were bright in the darkness surrounding us, and ever so lightly, he ran his hand up my arm, barely touching my skin. Goosebumps ran up my arm where his hand had touched. I looked him in the eyes again, to see him staring back at me. Before I could object, I felt his warmth breathe on my cheeks. I froze, my face growing hot. I was suddenly grateful for the darkness. There was a slight mumble in the background. Perhaps we were flying through a thunderstorm. Then, his lips fell on my cheek rather than my lips. My whole body jumped, but when I looked at him, he was looking behind me back at the door.

Balthier:

Gods know how many women I've had in this position. With carefully chosen words, and the right tilt of head, I could make them feel whatever I wanted. Penelo shouldn't be any different but she was. I didn't want to manipulate her. I wanted her to make her own choices about me. What really bothered me the most was the fact that I actually cared what she thought about me. I saw the goose bumps rising on her skin in the moonlight, and was grateful my long sleeves hid my own. My heart was pounding, and my whole body was quivering. I realized then I was nervous. Damn girl! There was a slight rumble from the doorway. I looked quickly up. It took one glint of gold hair flashing in the moonlight to realize who it was. Vaan stood in the doorway. Though I couldn't see his face, I could easily imagine what expression it held. I placed my lips on her warm cheeks, quickly rising from the chair. I strode into the cockpit, shutting the door firmly behind me.

Vaan:

I was more awake then I ever had been before, jealousy and pain pumping through my veins. Without any conscious awareness, my throat let out a strangled moan. His hand on her white skin, Penelo looking so perfect and so soft in the moonlight, and his lips touching her where mine should be. My heart must have fallen through my stomach, because nausea seized me. As I heard the door to the cockpit slam, I stumbled from the room, my hands desperately flung out before me as if I was blinded.


	6. Chapter 6

Penelo: I was both hurt and relieved, and disappointed. How quickly I had forgotten my old ties. One little adventure out of Rabanastre and suddenly my heart was anybodies. For the love of gods, he had had me, almost kissed my lips and I had wanted it. How could he make me want that? How could he take it away? Did he decide at the last minute I wasn't worth it? A little girl from Rabanastre was how he saw me. I was a quick conquest quickly forgotten. I sat quietly in the dark for I don't know how long, listening to the quiet hum of the airship. My cheeks burned again, from embarrassment at what had made them burn before. My heart pounded slowly now, as if it too was ashamed how it had desperately pounded before. As everything grew quiet, I realized I was a fool to desire him and a small part of me felt Balthier was a fool to not accept me. He was too wild, to unpredictable, too ruthless. Perhaps I needed that steady, well-known spirit of another.

Balthier: It would be an understatement to say the hand that steered my ship was steady. It would be an outright lie to say I was paying any attention to wear the damn thing was sailing. How entirely stupid of me? Waking up the entire ship and then accidentally wanting-trying...Trying? Balthier does not _try_ to kiss anyone. He follows his passions, he gets what he wants, beautiful women fall at his feet. I was an absolute embarrassment. Running away like an Imperial coward, from the likes of Vaan no less. I ran a hand angrily through my hair. Gods, my blood was on fire. I rested my burning forehead against the control panel above my knee. What in the hell was wrong with me?

Vaan: Well, Balthier had to die, that much was certain. I stormed angrily down the hallway, not knowing where I was walking and not particularly caring until I had this thought. Of course, there was no way Penelo would let that happen. He must have tricked her, forced her into being there with him. He would pay for hurting her. I directed my steps to a back storage closet, where Balthier's weapons for "unfortunate situations" were stored. There was no way I would let him get away with this. But an image flashed in front of my eyes, Penelo reaching for Balthier herself, the slight tilt of her head, as if she wanted... "No!", I screamed. I slammed my fists against the wall. "No," I moaned into the closet door. If only I was on land, I could run away, leave behind this whole thing. If only I could forget.


End file.
